


How?

by I_sing_4you76



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Read after you've seen infinity war, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sing_4you76/pseuds/I_sing_4you76
Summary: Rebecca and Peter were friends until school tore them apart from crazy mest up schedules. When Becca decided to walk by herself from after school cheer practice, she discovers a secret that blew her away.Fast forward to a few months later panic sinks in when Peter never returns from disapering on yet another school sanctioned trip, and worst of all people are being to disappear too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i just threw together so tell me what you think.

I had known Peter Parker for most of my life. When I moved to Queens in third grade he was one of the only people who actually wanted to talk to me. We would spend days on end at each other’s apartments watching Star Wars and Harry Potter.  
But something changed when we hit middle school. I went out for the cheer squad and he went out for academic decathlon. We tried to keep in contact, but our schedules just didn’t allow it. Now, two years later, I found myself every once and awhile looking at his phone number hoping for a text to come over, or staring at him from across the lunch room, like today.  
Peter was sitting next to his new found best friends Ned, he was sporting a blue button up shirt and a bright smile. I was sitting with the other cheerleaders in uniform just wanting to spontaneous break out into song like one of the many musicals I adored.  
“Becca?” My friend Anna dragged my attention back to her direction. “Why are you staring at Parker?” I cleared my throat and shook my head look back at her and my four friends.  
“You all know that I was friends with him at one point right?” I asked while pushing my food around on the tray with my fork.  
“Sweetie, that was before you meet us.” Rachel said. Rachel was the only one with blond hair out of us five us. Her small frame made her a perfect flyer. She had cute glasses that sat on her nose making me wish I looked that good with mine. “Claire, tell her I’m right about this.” Rachel shoved the sandy brown haired girl who was to busy reading a magazine about horses to pay attention to our conversation.  
“Becca can talk to who she wants, she’s her own person.” Claire answered lifting her head to show off her bright green eyes that made almost every man in our school drop to the floor begging for her.  
“I agree with Claire.” Alyssa spoke up her long dark red hair tied up in a perfect ponytail and bow on top of her head. “Becca doesn't need us to be her decision makers, she can do that on her own.” Her blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle as she went back down to looking at her mathematics book.  
“Well I agree with Rachel, Becca shouldn’t associate herself with him, he’s a geek, and that is only going to pull her social status down.” Anna said while flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulder. “Take Robert and I for example, quarterback of the football team, cheerleader.” She pointed at herself and at the picture of her boyfriend in her binder to prove her point. “It’s fact, if you are a cheerleader you date or hang out with those kinds of people.”  
“Whatever.” I stood from my seat taking my tray along with me. “If you guys need me, I will be on the stage.” I make my way out of the lunch room and to the auditorium where I sat my bag down and sat next to it pulling out my phone and watching the latest YouTube updates on The Spider-Man.  
Something drew me to this boy, at least I was assuming it was a boy, he definitely had the body structure of someone my age, but I just couldn’t stop watching these videos of him flying threw the city and helping people out. He was almost perfect… Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Alyssa asked hiking up her duffle onto her shoulder.   
“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’m just going to take the subway back. And the stop isn’t that far from the apartment.” I start to stuff all my cheer stuff into my bag and look over at Alyssa and then the full length mirror across from the two of us looking at my dark brown hair and hazel like eyes questioning why I was ever even considered for the cheer squad two years ago.  
“Okay, just text me when you get home. It’s getting dark and this town has gotten worse ever scene that spider meness showed up.” That was the only thing Alyssa and I disagree on, she saw Spider-Man as the cause of all the problems in Brooklyn because he suddenly caused a lot of villains, other than robbers, to show up.  
“Will do, Lyss.” I pulled up my bag and walked out of the locker room, and out of the school.   
Once I got off the subway it was pouring down rain making me a little upset with myself for forgetting my umbrella. I started down the street to my apartment when I heard slight movements behind me. I stopped and turned around. “Look if you are trying to rob me I have a knife and I know… Ummhhh” I tried to scream as a greasy hand was placed over my mouth and a sharp blade pointed to at my stomach.   
“I don’t want your money beautiful.” He said as the blade got closer to my skin, causing my breath to hitch and move faster as tears began to fall from my eyes though you couldn’t tell with the rain. “Now don’t scream or this is going to hurt a lot more.” The man starts to push the blade farther causing contact with my skin tearing it apart slowly. He then takes the blade out of my skin and pushes me up against the wall where he drops the blood covered blade onto the ground and starts to move his now free hand up my shirt grazing my skin causing me to shake, scared of my fate.  
“You know, you’re supposed to ask the lady for permission before you do that kind of thing.” A voice spoke causing the man to droop down to the ground to retrieve his blade, and I slid to the ground holdning my opened side. “Look, you look intimidating I’ll give you that, but anyone who treats a women like that, well he just deserves what’s coming for him.” The mysterious voice spoke up again, but this time he showed up in my view. A red and blue figure stood in front of the man and I. My mind instantly knew who it was, Spider-Man. But that voice I knew who it was I just couldn’t think straight at the moment, I was to worried about my bleeding side. “Now please apologize to the lady.” Spider-Man shot out a web sticking the man who had hurt me to the wall. In a raspy voice the man apologized.   
“The police should be here soon to get you.” Spider-Man spoke and then bent down to my level to examine me. “Do you mind if I take a quick look?” I stared at him for a moment shocked and then started to nod my head telling him to look at my wound. His hands were gentle and almost formilerm, same with his voice. “You don’t seem to need stitches, so it should be good with just cotton and some gauze.” I could tell by his voice that he was trying not to smile under the mask. I thought was still trying to match it to someone I knew.   
“I… I need to get home.” I said weekly my body still shaking.  
“Right, umm, okay, do you think you can stand?” He asked as he was looking for the right words. I nod my head again and began to shake in my knees but I was determined to stand up a little bit. The spider superhero shot out a web grabbing onto it tightly and then slowly put his arm around my waist, afraid to either hurt me more or just to touch me. I moved in closer showing him that I was okay with it all. “Hold on tight okay?” He asked and I nodded again in agreement.   
He took off flying the two of us through the night sky causing me to giggle a little as the wind blew through my hair. Forgetting completely about the stinging on my left side.   
Once we got to my apartment complex Spidy had set me on my feet in the small ally next door. He was still holding onto his web but decided to act funny by climbing it upside down.  
“Well, I hope you are okay miss.” He spoke and I smiled nodding slightly. “Is there anything else I could do for you tonight?”   
I start to nod again this time walking closer to him and placing my hands on the edge of his mask, he didn’t protest as I started pulling down the mask slowly and stopping at the nose. I saw a small scar under his nose proving that I was right with my guess. When we got here I had remembered that I never told him where my apartment complex was, and the scar just under his nose was from me, in the fifth grade, when I threw a pair of scissors at him. I had never been more attracted to this boy before in my life then I was at this moment in time. So I kissed him as he just stayed there shocked not moving.   
His lips were soft causing a red color to form on my cheeks. I pulled away and looked over at the ground. “I’m going to go.” I said pushing my hair behind my ear. “Thank you.” I run off into my building and when I entered the elevator I slide down the wall laughing at myself.   
I just kissed Peter Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school I had informed my cheer captain about the event from the night before and she understood allowing me to take a few weeks off to rest. So instead of going to practice after school I waited outside of Peter’s classroom pulling him into an empty room so I can talk to him privately. “Becca hey.” He waved awkwardly with his cute smile.   
“You have got to be kidding me Pete, putting yourself in that kind of danger.” I spat out pacing around the room with my arms going everywhere.   
“I don’t know…” He started but I stopped him.  
“You’re Spider-Man, you saved me last night and I…” I stopped and looked at him letting out a huge sigh and a deep red color forming remember what I did last night, when I kissed him. It was an impulse move honestly, heat of the moment I guess. I just couldn’t get over the fact that the boy I knew for six years was some kind of superhero avenger thing?  
“Becca, really, me? The Spider-...”  
“The scar Pete,” I protest, “it’s still there, right under your nose where I cut you with scissors when we were ten.” This caused him to swallow and look at me shocked. “You know where I live too, I never told him. You are him.”  
Peter starts to nod his head up and down just like I was last night at a loss for words. “Becca… I wanted to tell you, belive me you were the first person I wanted to tell, but we weren't talking and I didn’t think…” I stopped his blabbering by placing my lips on his soft ones again and this time he kissed me back pulling me closer as he did so to deepen the kiss. We stopped after what seemed like a few minutes and he placed his forehead on to mine. “I’m so glad you keep doing that.” He laughed causing me to laugh as well.  
“Trust me I am too.”


	4. Chapter 4

After a while Peter and I started hanging around each other again. Ned was a really cool guy and Alyssa and Claire got along with them both instantly.   
The five of us were sitting on the school bus on our way to god knows where, another field-trip the school has organized. Peter had his he’d bent down on the seat in front of him and my head laid on his shoulder. Suddenly Peter shot his head up and covered his arm, where his small arm hairs where raising a sign that something was going wrong. We both looked out the window and saw a giant donut like spaceship flying just above the city.   
“Peter, what’s going on?” I asked hoping he could give me some kind of explanation.   
Instead he started tapping Ned on the shoulder and face.   
“I need a distraction.” He said and Ned did so screaming that we were all going to die looking over at the ship causing everyone else to look in that direction and scream in panic. Peter started to grab his backpack and put on his web slingers.   
“Peter no.” I said as I took ahold of his hand. “You’ll get hurt. You might not come back.” But this didn’t stop him, left a light kiss on my forehead leaving me a in aw.   
“I love you Becca, I have for a long time.” He said and my heart dropped. We had never said those three words yet. We were only together for a few months but now was probably a better time than never.   
“I love you too.” I took ahold of his cheeks and kissed him before he pulled back. “Please come back to me Peter.”   
He sighed and nodded his head. “And you stay safe for me.” I nod in response. That seems to be our thing nodding when we couldn’t speak.   
And like that Peter was gone to help save the earth once again.   
“Come back to me Peter Parker.” I whispered while looking out the window as he flew across the city.


	5. Chapter 5

I should have never let him go. If I had held him back protested more, held him, cried, something, but I just let him go. I could feel the walls in my room start to close in on me causing my breath to hitch. “Mom, I’m going to the roof.” I said as I slid open the window to my room and took a hold of my phone. I started my way up the fire escape to the roof. Once I was there I called Peter only to be sent to voicemail.  
“Hi, this is Peter. I’m sorry I missed your call but just leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” I rolled my eyes. I knew I had my hopes up, but I needed to hear his voice and feel like I actually could talk to him.  
“Hi, Peter.” I stated after the beep. “Please tell me you’re coming home. I miss you.” I sigh. “I want to hear about everything when you get back okay. I love you, call me back when you can.” I press the red button on my phone and look back at the contacts on my phone and decided to call the only person I could talk to about this.  
The phone buzzed three times in the middle of the fourth ring he answered. “Becca, I was just thinking about calling you.” Ned spoke.  
“You haven’t heard from Peter either?” I asked.  
“No, it’s been two days and there has been no sightings of him or IronMan.” He spoke on the other line.  
“And all the other Avengers where seen in Scotland...” I drag out like I was trying to remember where they where.  
“Maybe he’s in space, got on that ship?” Ned questioned and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.  
“No, no he wouldn’t. He’s not that stupid.” I shake my head but then remember how much he wants to impress Mr. Stark. “But he would be that stupid.” I place my left hand onto my forehead. “I hate feeling like this. Like I’m never going to see him again, there is something bigger going on here.” I look out to the sky and see the planes and helicopters flying across the city missing the rush I felt when Peter would swing us from building to building. I heated heights, I really did, but with Peter, I knew I was safe.  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Pete will come home.” Ned spoke reassuringly settling my stomach a bit. I looked down at the street and suddenly saw a bunch of cars crashing and people screaming.  
“Ned, are you by a tv?” I asked standing up and looking at the sky. A plain started to fall in the direction of the school. “Shit.” I hissed as I started down the fire escape to my room. “Mom? Dad? Jerod?” I asked around for my parents and younger brother.  
“Becca people are disappearing.” Ned said causing my breath to go crazy again. “Are you?” he asked.  
“No, you?” I asked in response.  
“I don’t seem to be.” He spoke as I entered the living room to find my younger brother in the doorway to his room looking shocked.  
“What just happened? Where did mom and dad go?” Jerod asked as he looked at me. This was a problem and I knew what to do.  
“Jerod pack a bag we’re heading to the Avengers facility.” I point to his room and run back into mine. “Ned, meet me at my apartment.”  
“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and I started phoning all of my other friends numbers but only got a hold of Alyssa and Claire, they started on their way over as well.  
I was told by Peter that if something ever went wrong to get to the one place that would actually protect us. “Hurry Jerod, I saw plains falling.” I pulled out an extra set of web slingers Peter had left over here and placed them around my wrist, also a burn phone and a gun that I stuffed in my backpack.  
“Why are we going to the Avengers facility?” Jerod asked as I stepped out of my room.  
I stuck out my wrist showing off the silver band. “Let’s just say I know a lot more than you would think about our friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man.” We started out of the building and there stood my three best friends. I started to see other people in the lobby fading away and my body instantly cringed. We made our way to the parking garage and then to the Avengers facility. Once there I told the security guards everything causing my friends and brother to freak out a little, but they got over quickly.  
As I settled in the small room I waited for any kind of phone call from Peter. There was a small knock on my door, and there stood Claire. “So he’s Spider-Man?” She asked as she came to sit next to me.  
I nod my head and place my head on her shoulder and feel myself begin to cry. “What if he disappeared too? Claire, I know I’m only sixteen, but I saw a future with him.”  
“He’ll come back. He’s too strong not to.”  
“I just wish I could talk to him.” I sob out and from then on I promised myself that no matter the coast I would find Peter. He was my number one priority.


	6. Chapter 6

“Becca.” Jerod walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me where I was laying on my back with my my phone in the air. “I was looking at the bracelets, the ones that Peter let at the house and you used the other day.” He spoke hesitantly. “They are, like, super cool.”  
“I have to agree with you there bear.” I laugh as I look through my phone. Closing the app I was on I come to my screen saver of Peter and I at the beach, him placing a kiss on my timple.  
“No, Boo, you know how to use them.” He said grabbing my attention. “Maybe you can use them.”  
“Me? Use Peter’s web slingers and become some kind of superhero?” I chuckle at my brother. “Peter had super strength, could walk/stick to walls, and he had spidey senses.” I let my phone down onto my bed. Looking up at the ceiling I noticed small partials of dust forming in the corners. “A radioactive spider bite caused all of that, there is no way in hell that I can do what he does.”  
Jerod stands from the bed and looks back at me. “You might not be able to use his powers, but something else can.” He starts to walk out of the room his shaggy brown blond hair flopping around. I was lucky to have a younger brother, most people wouldn’t say that, but I loved him in a way that was very sisterly. When he started playing baseball I couldn’t help but feel proud for him on every team he was on, he’s one of the reasons I became a cheerleader, cheering him on was all I ever did.  
I sigh out a puff of air and got up from my position following behind him. “Okay, tell me where you are taking me.” I said as I came to his side.  
“I got bored sitting around here for the past week so I got up and explored.” I stopped as he spoke the words.  
“Mr. Stark is so going to kill you.” I said freaking out.  
“Oh relax, Pepper Pots said I could look around, also told me to fuck something up, I think she’s mad at Mr. Stark, tracking off into space and what not.” I roll my eyes at the comment fully understanding where she was coming from. “Anyhow. I came across the lab where all the suits are made and it seems to be some pretty high tech mechanics, but I think I can understand it.”  
“Woah, hold up, you with mechanics?” He was walking again and I was following like a lost puppy. “But you are just my jock little brother.”  
“And you are my cheerleader sister, but I know that you have been studying karate for years.” I let out a slight laugh it was just a hobby of mine. “Becca, you're a third degree black belt I still don’t understand why Peter had to save you that night.” He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone tying out a quick text. His best friends Jamahl and Brady had somehow made it through the thinning of the universe with their families. They had offered us their homes, but I thought it best that we stay here. The remaining Avengers were planning on coming back to the US as soon as they could.  
“I was distracted.” I state fumbling with my fingers. This got a laugh out of my brother. “Shut up, Jerod. If you were in my situation you would have done the same thing.”  
“Highly doubt that, I have a baseball bat in my backpack at all times for those reasons.” That ass hole. I love him, but that hurt.  
“Okay, off topic.” Shaking my hands we stop in front of a door.  
“Oh, right.” He opens the door to reveal a new version of Spider-Man’s suite. “Now of course you can’t be Spider-Man because you are a girl, so maybe Spider-Girl, or the Widow?”  
“That’s too close to Black Widow my dear brother.” I laugh placing my hand on his shoulder. I sit there and think. “What about Web Spinner?” I asked.  
“What? You’re actually going along with this?” Jerod asked looking at me with a smile.  
I nod my head. “I have to admit, it’s a pretty great idea, but the suit is going to need a bit of a design change.” I look at the suit smiling. “And I know just who is able to do that.”


End file.
